The Yellow Nebula
by Keaton Bridges
Summary: Voyager's crew experiences a strange reaction to a nebula they are investigating.


Voyager's sensors have picked up some very strange readings surrounding a nebula positioned only a few hours off course. Janeway has ordered a course change to investigateand sits in her chair on the bridge with Chakotay to her left looking at the console between them.

"I've never seen anything like this." she says in amazement. "Have you?" she asks, looking at Chakotay.

"No, Captain." he answers, not taking his eyes off the console. "Each time I think I see something identifiable, it changes to something quite different."

"Exactly." she says. "And they are getting more erratic the closer we get." She turns her head to address the helmsman. "ETA, Mr. Paris?"

"We're approaching coordinates now, Captain." Tom answers.

"Drop to impulse." Janeway instructs.

"Captin, I have a visual." Ensign Kim says.

Janeway stands and takes a few steps forward as she says: "On screen." Chakotay comes to stand just behind her left shoulder, hands folded behind him. A large yellowish cloud appears on the viewscreen, dotted with specks of light like small stars. "All stop." Janeway says, then adds "It's beautiful."

"Captain, these readings are impossible to interpret." Ensign Kim says as he continues to tap the console.

"I understand, Mr. Kim," she says as she turns to look at him and startles when she almost bumps noses with Chakotay. Taking a small step back she looks over his shoulder at Harry and says: "Keep trying." As her eyes pass back over Chakotay she sees him looking at her chest. For a moment her eyes linger on him then she abruptly steps down to the helm. As she rests a hand on Tom's shoulder she thinks she feels him tremble and quickly removes her hand. Tom tugs on his collar and says:

"Are the environmental controls working properly or is it just me?"

"I feel it too, Leutenant." Janeway says as she plants her hands on her hips, lifts her chin and says: "Computer, adjust environmental controls."

The computer answers" "Environmental control settings are currently at standard level."

Janeway turns to go to her chair and glances up at Harry who quite visibly blushes and steps closer to his console. Turning her head she sees Tuvok standing with his hands clasped and forefingers extended as if meditating. There is perspiration on his face as well as a strained expression. As she turns and bends to sit down she stops as she sees Chakotay. He is still facing the viewscreen but is turned looking back at her with a sly grin. "What the hell is going on?" she says as she sits down. "Tom!" she blurts, "Back us off."

"Aye, Captain." he answers, still tugging at his collar, beads of perspiration on his forehead.

"Tuvok!" she barks, "Prepare a class one probe for launch. Let's see if we can figure out what we're dealing with here." She turns to see him tapping his console as Harry snorts and says:

"Probe."

When Janeway snaps her head around to look at Harry in surprise, she startles again to see Chakotay has taken his chair and is leaning in very close to her. She feels very strange and finds herself gazing at his lips. Suddenly she stands, crossing her arms and says:

"Tuvok, nevermind the probe. I think we have enough data. Ensign, reroute all data to sickbay for analysis."

Harry mouths the word "Sickbay?" as a confused look crosses his face.

Janeway hesitates for a moment before she says: "Commander, you're with me." She then turns and goes quickly toward the turbolift doors.

"Yes Ma'am!" Chakotay says excitedly as he jumps up and follows her.

"Tuvok, you have the bridge." she says as she passes him. When she and Chakotay are in the turbolift, he steps very close to her, his chest touching her shoulder. Not daring to look at him she addresses the computer. "Sickbay." She then takes a slight step away from Chakotay who quickly closes the gap. Looking up at him, she sees pure lust on his face. "Commander," she says as she puts a hand on his chest and firmly pushes him back a step, "get hold of yourself!"

"I'd rather get hold of you." he says softly with a sly grin as he pushes back toward her.

"Commander!" she says loudly, "It's the nebula. It's affecting all of us. Fight it!"

"Oh come on, Kathryn," he says as he backs her up against the turbolift wall, too strong for her to push away, "you know I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Janeway feels her resolve failing, now liking the feel of his body pressed against hers. The look in her eyes softens as she says none too convincingly: "This isn't us, it's the nebula causing these...feelings."

"So?" Chakotay says gruffly as he grabs her hands and pins them agains the wall on either side of her head. At that moment the turbolift halts and the doors swish open. They hesitate for a moment then step apart and adjust their uniforms, turn and exit the turbolift. Down the corridor they see two crewmen all over each other. Chakotay muffles a laugh as Janeway loudly clears her throat, startling the crewmen who immediately separate and run down the corridor in the other direction.

"I didn't know Ensign Taylor swings that way." Janeway says and is immediately shocked at her own words. She claps a hand over her mouth and leaves it there until they enter sickbay. "Doctor! We need your assistance." she barks, looking around for the EMH. A moment later the doctor comes out of his office and Janeway gasps. Though his arms are at his sides he is carrying Kes. Her legs are wrapped around him and her face is buried against his neck.

"What the hell..?" Janeway whispers as Chakotay snickers behind her.

"I believe it is referred to as a ...hickey." the doctor says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Kes!" Janeway yells. Kes reluctantly pulls her face from his neck, loosens her legs slightly and slides sensuously down his front as he rolls his eyes. Behind Janeway, Chakotay groans and she turns to glare at him, at the same time slapping away his hand which at some point he had placed on her backside. When she turns back to the doctor, he is scanning Kes with a medical tricorder.

"Captain, these readings are very strange..." he begins.

"I know, Doctor." Janeway says as she goes to a console and begins tapping. "We believe the nebula is affecting the crew by...well, you know."

Kes has turned and is moving slowly like a cat toward Chakotay running her hands up and down her own body. Chakotay's gaze is locked on her as he bites on the heel of his hand. Janeway glances up seeing Kes advancing on Chakotay and barks: "Kes, don't make me pull my phaser." Again, she is instantly horrified at her own words and claps a hand back over her mouth. Kes pouts for a moment looking at Chakotay then turns and goes back to the doctor, rubbing his chest in circular motions.

On the bridge Tom smiles at Harry and says: "Let's have some fun."

Harry's eyes widen and he almost chokes as he says: "Excuse me?"

"Let's not back off far enough to ruin _all_ the fun." Tom says slyly as he taps the console. He then turns to look at Tuvok who is again in his meditative stance and oblivious to his surroundings. Tom grins and taps his combadge. "Paris to Torres."

"Torres here." comes the breathy repy.

"Whatcha doin', Baby?" Tom asks, leaning back on the con with both elbows and gazing upward.

"Holding Vorik off with a phaser." she answers in a sexy voice. "Why don't you come down here and...help me." Tom thinks she sounds a lot like someone called Marilyn Monroe that he'd seen in an old Earth movie. "On my way, Babydoll!" he says and spins around in his chair to tap at the con. "Engaging auto pilot." When he goes toward the turbolift doors he sees Harry staring at Tuvok with a strange look on his face.

"He's a married man, Harry." Tom says with a smile. Harry shrugs slightly but does not take his eyes off Tuvok. Tom shakes his head and continues into the turbolift, calling back, "Whatever floats your boat, Pal."

Down in sickbay, Janeway has erected a forcefield around a pouting Kes and is tapping the console with one hand while holding Chakotay off with the other. "Doctor," she says "all the data has been routed here for analysis. Get on it!" Her voice is throaty making Chakotay groan and push more firmly against her hand.

"Get on it." he whispers, repeating Janeway's words in a way that gives them a whole other meaning. Rolling her eyes Janeway puts both hands against his chest and holds him off as best she can. She lets go with one hand, quickly taps her combadge and says "Janeway to Paris." There is no answer. "Janeway to bridge!" she yells. Where there is no answer, she addresses the doctor. "I'm depending on you, Doctor. Activate the Emergency Commmand program if you have to, just _get us out of here!_" When she looks back at Chakotay she feels herself weaken, slowly licks her lips. With a calculated move he brings his hands up between her arms and knocks them away then scoops her into his arms, pulling her firmly against him. Her resolve completely gone now, she tilts her head back as he presses him mouth to hers, her arms dangling uselessly at her sides.

"Computer!" the doctor says, "Activate the Emergency Holographic Command...

The next morning Janeway takes a deep breath before entering the bridge from her ready room, careful not to look anyone in the eye. She takes her chair and in a flat voice greets her first officer. "Good morning."

"Captain." Chakotay says curtly.

"Doctor to Captain Janeway." comes the voice of the EMH.

"Go ahead, Doctor." she says.

"Please turn to your Emergency Medical Holographic Channel." he requests. Janeway touches a button on the console next to her chair and the doctor's face appears.

"Doctor," she says, "we all owe you our gratitude for your actions yester..."

"Captain," the EMH interrupts, "you may want to hold that thought a moment."

"Doctor?" Janeway says.

"I'm afraid there are forty-eight new lifeforms onboard."

Janeway jumps up and yells "Red alert!"

"No, Captain!" the doctor says quickly. "Not alien lifeforms!"

With a look of complete confusion on her face she says "Stand down red alert." then sits back down. "Explain, Doctor."

"Let's just say that in nine months, I'm going to be very, very busy." he says as his brows go up. He waits for his meaning to sink in. Janeway gasps. "I've sent the list of names to your console, Captain." he finishes.

At the exact same time Janeway and Chakotay duck their heads down to look at the console, almost bumping them together. Their eyes quickly scan name by name and stop at the same time on the same name. Slowly Janeway turns to glare at Chakotay who shrugs and looks sheepish.

"Captain," the doctor says, "may I draw your attention to the last name on the list please?"

Again Janeway and Chakotay lower their heads to look at the console. Suddenly their eyes widen in shock and they slowly raise up to look at each other, then even more slowly they turn to look at Tuvok. As he realizes what their looks mean, his eyes roll back in his head and he faints, hitting the deck with a loud thud. From the ops area comes Harry's long, pained moaning of the words "Oh, man..."


End file.
